Choose me
by Sakura2cute4u
Summary: He meets her at a party,and since then,he always tried to get in her pants,even though she told him it wouldn't happen.And if that's not enough for the Uchiha,she is considering dating a guy who is actually in love with her.What's the Uchiha's reaction? HIATUS!
1. The Encounter

**Hello! Long time no see ^^ It's been months since I last updated something, but I suffered from severe writer's block. No, seriously, I would open a word document, would write 5 lines, and then I would stare at it for several minutes then erase it…I decided to write a one-shot (maybe a two-shot) just to exercise my writing skills and to 'delight' you with a new, entertaining story. As usual, this is inspired from a dream I had several months ago. Also inspired by The Killer's song 'Mr. Brightside'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor The Killer's song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose me<strong>

**Chapter 1- The encounter**

* * *

><p>It was half past midnight. Heavy rain was pouring down, hitting the hot pavement with fury. As it was a little foggy, two silhouettes could been seen walking slowly down the street, not minding getting soaked by the early august rain, as the droplets that tickled their skin were awkwardly warm and soothing. Those two were actually two future adults, an 18 years old girl and 20 years old boy. The raven haired guy had his arm around his girlfriend's neck, preventing the pinkette to stumble over her own feet and fall. She had, after all, several shots of tequila at the new pub downtown, maybe a little too much as she wasn't as tolerant to alcohol as her older boyfriend.<p>

"I love you, you know that?" she drunkly asked before she stopped in her tracks and embraced the young man. He gently kissed her head before smirking against her wet pink locks.

"You've shown me that for the passed 8 weeks. Of course I am aware of that."

"Do you love me?" She removed her arms from around him and took them behind her back. She then started leaning back and forth and back and forth, making her boyfriend be in alert mode because she could easily lose her balance and fall. He narrowed his superb dark eyes.

"Stop that, Sakura. You could fall."

"No." she giggled drunkly as she continued her motion, making her boyfriend narrow his eyes even more.

"Why?" he asked in annoyance. Tsk. She was acting like a little child.

"Because you didn't give an answer to my question, that's why." Sakura looked straight into his coal eyes, ignoring the droplets that were landing in her eyes which were making her flutter her eyes more often than usual, a big playful smile present on her pinkish lips. The man looked at her big bright green eyes and gulped. It wasn't the first time she had asked him, but every time she did, he would begin talking about another topic, pretending he didn't hear anything. "Sasuke-kuuun?" she sweetly whispered as her long fingers came in contact with his soaked shirt, drawing small hearts every here and there. At that time his heart skipped a beat. Her fingers gently stroking his chest was making him crazy, filling him with lust. He licked his lips to moisturize them and turned his head. He didn't know exactly what he felt for her. At the very beginning, he felt just lust. Pure lust.

* * *

><p>He first saw her at a friend's party, 10 weeks ago. He acknowledged her as he entered the place and saw her dancing in the middle of a crowd in a very tight and short strapless red dress. All the guys there were drooling at the way the dress hugged her beautiful curves, especially her cambered ass. And the way she was dancing could easily make one go crazy about her. Apart from her fine body, Sasuke was also attracted to her unusual hair color. He leaned himself against the wall, wondering if she would ever turn her head and notice him staring at her.<p>

As soon as the song ended, she made her way through the crowd to the table to get a beer. On her way she was numerous times interrupted by guys asking her if she could go out with them, or join them into the bedroom. Some of them weren't that bold, so they just whistled, hoping that in that way they could make her grow interest in them. But no, Sakura wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't one of those who dated several guys a week, joining them in one-night stands, or having sex without putting feelings in it. In fact, she never had sex, even thought she was 18. She wanted to lose her virginity to a guy she knew was the one she will stand beside for forever. That was what she told everybody. She even convinced herself that this was the truth, when in fact, it wasn't. And of course most of her relationships ended in breakups because she wasn't willing go give her virginity just yet. Why? Because she was scared.

As soon as she arrived at the table, she took a bottle of beer and started drinking form it, satisfying her urgent need to hydrate herself. As she proceeded she turned her head to look around. It had been almost an hour since she had arrived and her friends were still missing. She sighed as her grip on the bottle tightened. 'They should have been here already. Stupid morons.' She then went to the hanger to get her purse. She took the phone to see if she had any messages. Most of them were from the phone company, but one was from her best friend.

'So, have you hooked up with somebody yet?'

God, she should have known. Ino insisted on Sakura going to that party so she could find a guy she will go with at the blonde's chalet in July, since Ino already had a boyfriend and Sakura didn't. It was nice that her friend cared for her, but now she was just getting on the pinkette's nerves. She didn't mind going with her best friend and her boyfriend despite the fact that she was single. She loved being single, even though she sometimes thought of how awesome it was having a boyfriend, until breaking up with him, of course.

Since her friends weren't coming, she decided it was time for her to go home. As she was walking towards the exit, she spotted a guy standing against the wall near the door. She suddenly stopped in front of him. He was pretty tall, well built, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a casual white shirt, the first 3 buttons of the shirt open, showing a bit of his chest. He had gorgeous features: mysterious obsidian eyes which showed no emotions whatsoever, raven hair -a bit spiky in the back-, an aristocratic nose and beautiful, tempting lips. She stared at those lips as they turned into a wide smirk.

"Hey." Sasuke began as he walked towards her. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning as his low voice registered in her mind.

"Hi" she replied shyly as she bit her lower lip. Man, what was up with her? She never was a shy girl, especially in front of a hot stranger like the man who was standing before her.

"Leaving already?" he asked, getting closer and closer to the pinkette until the space between them vanished. He saw her nod, the dark blush still present on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. He was lost for a second in her dazzling emerald orbs before he spoke up. "But we haven't even danced together yet."

"But I must go." She tried to excuse herself to escape dancing with him. Not that she didn't want to dance with him; it was what was going to happen after. She knew the fact that this guy isn't interested in dancing with her as much as he is in fucking her. All the guys there were just like that.

"Just one dance." His smirk grew wider as he lowered his head until their noses slightly touched. "Please." he whispered, his hot breath tickling her face. The girl's heart was now racing. She gulped. She knew she will regret it, but it was the only change she had to leave.

Sasuke watched her full lips as they parted so the words would come out. He fought the urge to kiss her as the word he waited for finally left her lips. "Ok"

* * *

><p>"Please let me down!" the girl screamed as she hit the man's back with her fist. He was holding her over his shoulder, his strong arms keeping her legs from hurting him. They were now outside the house where the party was held and was heading towards his elegant black Mercedes. The wind was blowing very hard and the clouds above were dangerously dark, predicting that a storm was about to start.<p>

"Please, please, please, I beg you! Let me down!"

"Not a chance."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't come with me where I want."

"You know what what you're doing to me is called? Kidnap! It's fucking illegal."

Smirk.

"I'm not kidnapping you."

"No shit Sherlock! You are only holding me against my will!" Sakura started struggling harder to escape his strong grip as they got closer and closer to his car. "Please let me down. I don't want to do this!"

"Seriously? 'Cause the way you kissed me told me exact the opposite."

Blush.

"That's not true!"

"Then why did you kissed me?"

"You bastard! You were the one that kissed me!"

Finally, they arrived at his car. He immediately opened the right door of his car and let the pinkette down. For a moment there was a pregnant silence in which they both started at each other, of course, Sasuke with a smirk on his godlike face.

"You were the one that deepened the kiss. Now get in the car."

Sakura raised a brow. "Ok, so I deepened the kiss. That's because I feel attracted to you. It is normal at my age." She then crossed her hands "And I'm so not getting in your car. I know what you wanna do, and I don't like it."

Sasuke placed both of his hands on the edge of the bonnet, giving Sakura no space for her to move or escape.

"Baby, I can guarantee you'll love it."

Sakura's face dropped. "You arrogant bastard!"

Suddenly, rain started pouring down, making everyone run to find for a place to shelter, except these two. They were standing in front of the car, arguing. Soon, because of the rain, their clothes were all soaked up. Sasuke's abs were visible thought his shirt, making Sakura blush a little as she noticed how worked they were. She looked up at Sasuke and was prepared to say something when she noticed the fact that he was staring at her chest. She looked down and saw that the peaks of her breasts have hardened against the crimson material the dress was made from. The pinkette immediately turned around, embarrassed.

Soon after she did so, she could feel Sasuke's hands grabbing her waist, forcing her to turn around. He then traced with one of his hands an invisible line from her waist, up her chest, then down her tight, his smirk no longer present on his lips. She clenched her teeth. She knew he wasn't going to let her go. She knew he was going to fuck her even if she doesn't want to. He will even if she would beg him with all her heart and soul to stop. Not that she wouldn't want to have sex with him… But this can't happen to her again. It just can't.

Sasuke looked at her face, trying to figure out what was she thinking. And in this time, he was also thinking why this girl doesn't want to have sex with him. Every girl would be jumping on him already if they were in Sakura's place. Something was definitely wrong with her. Suddenly, he saw tears were filling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over he cheeks. He bit his lips.

"I'm sorry." he said as he took one of his hands and took it through his wet hair. "I'm so stupid, I just don't know when to stop." The raven haired cupped the pinkette's face in his hands and with his thumbs he wiped the bitter tears away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I kept on insisting. It never happened to me before."

Sakura started crying harder, embracing Sasuke as she did so. The man didn't complain, and in an attempt to comfort her, he started rubbing her back.

"Come on." he whispered as she looked up at him with swollen red eyes. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now! I am actually considering in making this story a three-shot ^^ I really hope you like it, even though I know there are some grammatical mistakes every here and there, but I don't have time to reread and to correct them. Maybe some other time. Sorry for making Sasuke a little OCC, hope you don't mind it :D<strong>

**So review and tell me what you think about it! And if I get any, I will try to update sometime next week because now I'm really busy with exams and school. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S.-the M will be coming a little later xD**


	2. His lustful reason

**I want to thank you all for reading my story and for reviewing it! I love you ^^ Hopefully I will get more and more reviews, because I love them and they make me write sooner.**

**Standard disclaimer applied + I don't own Aerosmith's song, 'I don't wanna miss a thing'**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose me <strong>

**Chapter 2- His lustful reason**

* * *

><p>Since they left the party, there was an awkward silence between the two. Sasuke decided not to say anything, too scared that it might hurt the pinkette and right now, he didn't need this. He didn't need a girl crying her eyes out, when he barely calmed her down earlier. As he was driving, he glanced numerous times at the passenger next to him. He really felt sorry for hurting her, even though he, until that point, hadn't figured out why she overreacted like that. It wasn't like he was going to rape her. If she didn't like it, he would have stopped. But he must have tried, right? She really was a catch.<p>

What was really awkward for Sasuke was the fact that he felt sorry for her. Usually he never felt anything for those who he was about to spend the night with, but now it was different. Since the minute he saw her he knew something was different, but he couldn't figure it out.

Deciding to break the ice, he turned the radio on, hoping some music would cheer both of them up and would reduce the awkwardness. He was surfing though the stations, trying to find his favorite one. And he found it. Classic rock.

''Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you, babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing'<p>

Oh, this song… a gift from God. Sasuke smirked. It was one of his favorite songs from Aerosmith. It immediately took him to the days when he was a young teenager, being in love for the first time with the girl next door. They used to listen to this song when they were together…Ah, bitter-sweet memories of a relatively short summer romance…

Sasuke took another glance at Sakura, making sure that she was ok when he witnessed something amazing: she was whispering the song, not wanting to draw any attention, with a sweet smile on her face. The raven haired raised his eyebrow, an almost smile present on his lips.

"You listen to Aerosmith?"

The jade eyed girl, a little taken aback by his sudden question, shook her head.

"Not really…just this song."

"Any classic rock?"

"Sometimes…" She jerked her head to look at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing" He smirked as he turned his gaze back at the wet road. "It's just that a girl like you…I just didn't see that coming."

She smiled. "You really don't know anything about me." The pinkette bit her lip. "By the way, I'm Sakura."

"Sasuke." he simply replied, determined to end the conversation and listen to his song.

'I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>Well, I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just wanna hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time'<p>

Suddenly the car's motor stopped, and with it, the lovely love song. Sasuke sat there, looking at the steering wheel as he started listening to the rain crashing against his beloved car. He heard the passenger's door open and immediately grabbed the girl's wrist before she could even have a chance to get out of his car and into the pouring rain.

"You can stay until the storm calms down." he said, avoiding eye contact. Sakura blushed a little at the sudden contact between their skin, and nodded.

"Thanks."

The silence was making them insane and apart of that, both were starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke thought of some questions he could ask, but decided not to because he wasn't a fan of long and boring conversation, and plus, he didn't care. Or at least, that's what he had been telling himself.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but was brutally interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Yeah, mom, I'm near the house. No, no, Ino and the others didn't show up, so…No, mom, nothing happened. I had a really great time. Ok, talk to you when I get home. Bye." She hung up and looked at Sasuke, a small smile making its way to her lips. "Look, Sasuke, I'm sorry for overreacting like that, but I once had an awful experience which I really don't want to repeat."

"Bad sex?" the man asked as he arched both his eyebrows. He himself had a lot of experience with this kind of sex, but it didn't bother him. Sex is still sex, after all. He, in the end, still satisfied his manly need, didn't he? And how bad could sex be to make a girl even shiver at the thought of having some?

"It's not that…" she whispered, as she let her head down, the smile slowly fading away. Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura as he was waiting for her to continue her sentence and lighten him up. "I never had sex before." The young woman looked up to see the reaction on Sasuke's face, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He showed not a single drop of emotion. He was just like a statue. But why was she even telling him this stuff? He was a total stranger, which Sakura, as she started to register the whole situation in her head, thought it wasn't such a bad idea. 'I mean, he's a total stranger! I won't see him anymore.'

"And I'm…planning not to have some right now." The smile was back on those pinkish lips, but this time a little insecure. Sasuke watched her lips as they started to tremble. "I'm saving myself for the one, you know?" The onyx eyed man started eyeing her, sensing she wasn't telling the truth. He knew that from the moment her lips started to tremble. Sakura then turned her attention to the window. Seeing that the storm settled down, she decided it was time to end the conversation and get rid of this guy.

"Are you sure?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Hell yeah, I am." She faked a smile as she opened the door on her side. "Well, thanks for the ride and for -hmf!"

In a second, Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her fragile body to him, crashing his lips on her sweet, delicate ones. Sakura tried to release herself, but the man was too strong for her. He began to lick her lower lip, then started sucking it, hoping the girl will give in and let him explore her mouth once more, like he did half an hour before. In Sakura there was a constant battle between her body and mind. Her mind was trying to convince her to fight a little harder, whereas her body was doing the opposite. The rational part of her told her that it was bad and inappropriate to kiss this handsome young man, who was still a stranger to her, but her body had to give in. It just had. The temptation was too great. So, in the end, she opened her mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue slip in. At the beginning, the kiss was bruising, passionate, but then, it turned gentle, and slow. Soon, the need for air parted the two.

Sakura was panting heavily, and so was Sasuke. They stared into each other's eyes which were filled with passion and flame, and soon they found themselves kissing, again and again…

That was the start of a beautiful relationship, a relationship she hoped would last forever. He, on the other hand, wasn't so sure of it. At that time, his only thought was to get her in the same bed with him, even if he had to insist on it.

* * *

><p>He didn't care that it was raining outside, nor the fact that there were people on the street. He smashed her against the wall, making her whimper a little as she felt the pain. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her so he could kiss her. He grabbed her tights hard and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing his massive body on her petite one. As he kissed her roughly, he felt her smirking against his lips. He broke the kiss.<p>

"What?" he panted as he placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it slowly. He noticed a spark in her orbs. It looked pretty much like lust to him. She never looked at him like that. It was as if she was begging him to do her, right there and then.

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

* * *

><p>It was 20th of July. The day Sasuke and Sakura, along with Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru, were supposed to go at Ino's chalet at the seaside, 300 km away from home and spend one week there. They were pretty excited, at least the girls were. The boys, well, one of them considered it was too troublesome, whereas Sasuke…Well, he was just hoping there he will finally have sex with the pinkette. It had been already 7 weeks since they've started dating, and every time he had the initiative to sleep with her, Sakura would always say no, sticking to the reason she told him in the car the day they met. On their daily dates they would kiss, hold hands and they would rarely touch each other more than Sakura allowed. So Sasuke had enough. He, in these weeks, never got laid, not with Sakura or anyone else, and it was making him mad.<p>

After a 5 hour drive in Shikamaru's silver Toyota, they finally arrived. First, they went to unpack then they went on the beach to have a picnic and watch the sunset, since it was already 8 pm. It was then when Sasuke first saw Sakura's fine -and partial naked- body in a small turquoise bikini. At that time, he felt something warm stir up inside his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he tried to ignore it. As he watched her run along the seaside, he pictured himself on top of her, having sex on the hot sand, while she was moaning and screaming out his name. His smirk grew as he remembered one essential detail about his girlfriend: she was still a virgin. He rested his hands on his small hips as he shook his head, the sick grin still present on his pale face. For him, virgins were the best candidates to have sex with. He always considered them to be the best, but he didn't have a clue from which point of view.

He watched the girl as she jumped in the water along with her friend, splashing the water around them. Sasuke went on the blanket and sat next to Shikamaru, who was smoking a mint flavored cigarette. The girls made them a sign to come in with them because the water's temperature was just right. And apart of that, they wanted to play volleyball in the water with them. Both of them shook their heads, making the two girls frown.

"Come here!" both girls shouted at the same time, hoping their boyfriends will hear them. And again, they shook their heads. Suddenly, a big wave hit the girls, their heads no longer above the water. The boys instantly got up and ran after them, hoping to save their girlfriends from drowning. As they arrived in the place from where the girls disappeared underwater, they were surprised by Ino and Sakura who jumped on them, a wide grin on their faces. "Scared you, eh?" Sakura asked as she winked. The obsidian eyed sighed in relieve.

"Don't do that ever again."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you're going to catch a cold if you don't dress up." Sasuke said as he closed his mysterious eyes. He was starting to get annoyed. The pinkette was acting childish, again. She didn't want to get dressed, and ran along the beach, calling for Sasuke to come after her and make her. "Sakura." he hissed, his voice dangerously low.<p>

"Make me!" she screamed joyful as she started running away from him, hoping he will follow her. As she was running, she didn't look ahead of her, but back at Sasuke, so she fell on her back as her body came in contact with something firm and wet. She looked up and saw a blonde guy, probably in his 20s, with big cerulean eyes and a super tanned body. He had a big surf board next to him, so Sakura deduced that this guy was a surfer. A very hot surfer may I add.

"I'm sorry." he said as he helped the girl to get back on her feet. Ah, such a sweet voice, it immediately melt Sakura's heart. "I'm Naruto." He took her hand and kissed it, his soft lips making contact with her salty skin. Sakura blushed furiously as she opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out. She tried harder, and in the end, she managed to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Sakura."

Sasuke watched the scene from the blanket and bowled his fists until they turned white.

"Shit." he cursed mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it, even if it sucked. I'm sorry if I rushed some parts, but I want to stick to three chapters only. Hopefully, I will update soon…hopefully. :D<br>Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your opinion so far! **

**P.S.- sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes, but I didn't have time to reread it. Hope you didn't minded them. **


	3. The Truth

**Choose me**

**~Chapter 3- The truth~**

* * *

><p>It has been already three days since the four got to the seaside and the 'incident' occurred. You know, the 'incident' –well, Sasuke was the one who named it that way- when Sakura accidentally bumped into that hot blonde surfer on the beach and Sasuke was fuming? Yeah, that incident. Well, the good part was that since then, Sakura, from what the raven haired knew, hadn't encountered the blonde, and wasn't planning to either. But again, that was what the young Uchiha thought. In fact, Sakura and Naruto ran into each other several times on the beach or in some grocery store. And talked. For like 30 minutes at least every time they met. And so, they became secret friends so that her boyfriend wouldn't find out and wouldn't have to react as he did on the beach that evening- punching that guy in the face for flirting with his girl. It was some kind of law not to flirt with an Uchiha's girl, but that moron wasn't aware of it which cost him a pretty bruised eye. Of course, Sakura was mad at Sasuke and did not talked to him until the next day, when he surprised her with a magnificent bouquet of crimson red roses and a box of dark chocolate and apologized.<p>

But today was his birthday and he wanted only one thing from his girlfriend: sex. And he will get it, even if he has to get her wasted until she doesn't even remember her own name.

They were at a small boutique near the main street of the city, looking for the perfect dress Sakura was going to wear that oh so special night which was only several hours away. The young woman came out from the changing room wearing a very sexy coral dress which matched her hair color perfectly. She made a pirouette in front of Sasuke who was the one to say the verdict. She was trying it for him, so his opinion was the one that counted.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she stood motionless, waiting for her boyfriend's reply. If her opinion was the one that counted, then she would have said that this dress was a little too sexy for her liking. Apart from being a little too tight and too short, the deep v cut was the one that she hated the most for the simple fact that most of her chest was uncovered. But, it was his birthday. She had to please him, right? That was the minimal she could do to compensate the fact that she doesn't intend to sleep with him.

Sasuke was closely analyzing the dress, trying to find anything that wasn't ok. Well, the dress clearly fit her. Almost like a glove, if it wasn't for the fact that her chest was too flat. "The dress is ok in the back. But in the front…you don't have breasts big enough to fill it." At those words, Sakura immediately blushed with embarrassment as she took her hands to her chest, trying hard to cover it. She's always been complexed about her large forehead –which now has shrunk to a normal size- and her lack of breast. But now even her boyfriend was reminding her about it and making her feel weird, even inferior as a woman with a larger chest passed by wearing a tight lime dress with a generous v cut in the front. "But." Sakura turned her attention to the handsome birthday boy. "We're taking it. Ino can fix it until tonight, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Her friend was really good at modifying clothes, and even designing new ones. She had this extraordinary gift, along with the one of arranging bouquets and gardens. No wonder that she was hired at the most important and profitable flower shop back in her hometown.

Suddenly, an idea struck Sakura before she went to change. She frowned. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Why are we here buying a dress for me, when we should be buying you a gift?"

Wide smirk.

"Sakura, right now, in that superb dress, you're the only gift I want."

* * *

><p>The girls were in their room, getting ready for the party. They were going to the hottest club in the zone, and of course they needed to make themselves gorgeous for their boyfriends so they will have reasons to be cocky around others. They had just finished doing their hair and started doing each other's make-up while discussing matters of maximum importance.<p>

"I think tonight I'm going to get laid." the blonde said as she closed her eyes for her friend to color them with that onyx make-up she got from Sakura on her birthday. The pinkette bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on not ruining the glamorous make-up.

"Well, you can do whatever you like. It's not like you need someone's permission, do you?"

"You should too. I mean, you're 18 already. Your body has needs which need to be satisfied. And Sasuke, well, he's the right man to do the job, don't you think?"

"Ino." Sakura wined as she dropped her hands on her knees, holding the brush and make-up tight in them. The blonde opened her baby blue eyes and rolled them.

"I know, I know, you're waiting for the right guy. But what if Sasuke's the one?"

"I don't think so, Ino."

"Ok, ok" she sighed. "Then at least hurry up because I still have to do yours."

After they had finished, the girls went in the living room where the boys have been waiting impatiently for the two best friends to finish. Both of them were left speechless. The girls looked stunning. In those dresses and with those make-ups, they looked like angels from a Victoria's Secret show who just stepped off the catwalk. Sakura, with a feline's grace, stepped toward Sasuke, took his hand in her's and kissed him on the cheek. She then let go and made her way to the door, from times to times glancing back at him. The raven haired gulped then followed her outside. 'This is going to be a very interesting night.'

* * *

><p>It was passed midnight. Sakura was dirty dancing with Ino on Enrique Iglesias's song, 'Tonight I'm loving you', in the middle of the dance floor. Apart from their boyfriends watching them with hungry eyes, the whole club seemed to have stopped to watch the show given by the two girls. Sakura couldn't believe what she was doing. She would have never danced in front of so many people, but after several shots of Jaeger, her brain wasn't functioning right. But in that moment, she didn't give a fuck. She was having such a good time that she didn't even notice she wasn't dancing with her friend anymore, but with two hot guys.<p>

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't having such a good time since those guys appeared, so he decided to end the dance and get into action. He went between them and gave them a dangerous glare, warning the guys to step back from his girl. Sakura giggled drunkly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her petite waist.

"Jealous, Sasuke-kun?"

"What if I say yes?" he smirked as he lowered his hand until it reached her tight. Sakura bit her lip.

"You know what they say: jealousy, turning saints into the seas."

"You took that from a song."

"One of my favorite, thank you very much."

Suddenly he lowered his head to her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and was about to leave when the pinkette pulled him back.

"Tell me one thing. Do you love me?"

But there was no reply. Not verbally, at least. He had kissed her passionately, hoping she will forget she asked. Of course he cared for her, but loving her? He wasn't so sure about that. After all, he just wants to get in bed with her. That was what he wanted all along. Too bad the petite girl in his hands didn't realize that. She was too naïve. But was that really the real reason why he stayed with her or was it something more? Something more than just lust?

* * *

><p>It was like they were on fire. He was lying on top of her, holing her two arms above her head, while with the other one he was trying to undress her. They were looking intense in each other's eyes as he took the dress off of her and threw it the corner of the room. He took a moment to admire her exposed breasts then took one in his hand and started caressing it, receiving a small, almost innocent moan from the girl beneath him. She arched her back at the touch, making him understand that she craves for more and not just a simple touch. She needed him that night to take her innocence away. He stopped playing with her breast then moved his hand up and down her bare skin. As he was moving his hand down to grab her tight, he placed butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone. But as soon as his hand almost reached the inner part on her tight, she jumped. She was brought back to reality. She didn't need this. Not now.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, stop." But he wouldn't listen. He craved for this moment for several weeks now and he wasn't going to back down just yet. She begged again and again, she even tried to release herself from his strong grip. It was no use. 'It will be just like then' he thought, terrified. 'Only this time, he's not gonna stop.' Tears were filling her eyes and were threatening to spill over her flushed face. Luckily for her, Sasuke took notice of her crying and stopped. He released her and got up from the bed. The pinkette took the cover and brought it closer to her chest while she was crying, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. The young Uchiha walked irritated through the room, running his hand through his silky hair.

"What's wrong with you!" he then yelled as he stopped in his tracks and gazed at her crying form. "Why did you want me to stop? And don't give me that bullshit that you are waiting for the one!"  
>"Sasuke-kun! Let me explain!" she managed to say between sobs as she started getting up from the king size bed.<p>

"You wanted it as much as me! So what's your fucking problem?" He was about to leave when he felt the girl grabbing his wrist, holding it as if she was holding onto her own life.

"A year ago-" She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she was telling him the truth. The real truth. She bit her lower lip until blood came out. She parted her lips so the words would eventually come out "I…I was about to get raped by one of my boyfriends. And since then…" she started crying harder and harder, as the memory forming in her mind was too painful to handle. She could see that bastard's sick expression on his face as he ripped her dress off and began licking her neck and sucking on her breast before he moved to her abdomen and then- she shudder at the thought . "It's hard for me to trust someone because he was…he wanted me for my body and not for me. And every time I get into this situation, I remember what he did to me. It's haunting me…" she whispered as she took her trembling lips and slightly touched his hand with them before she continued. "That's why I am begging you to be patient. It was a traumatizing moment for me and I need time to heal. I need more time, and if you love me, then you will listen to me and help me."

Sasuke was speechless as his girl stopped talking and started sobbing again and again, louder and louder every time. 'Sakura was almost-'In that moment he bowled his fists until is fingers became white. He couldn't even imagine it. Why would anyone do something like that to a fragile creature such as the pinkette? But then, it struck him. He widened his coal eyes as he realized that he was about to do the same thing. To break the fragile angel. It was all he ever wanted since the very moment he saw her. He insisted, and insisted, until that night when he got her drunk and convinced her that she needed it. He was a horrible person.

The young Uchiha turned around, kneed beside her and pulled her into his strong and warm arms. He felt guilty knowing that he hurt her. He felt compassion for the pinkette. He felt so many things that night, much of which he wasn't familiar with. As the teenager buried her head deeper into his shirt, he decided that he needed to leave. He needed to leave her. It was for her own good. He couldn't stand making her suffer. After all, he wanted her only for her body, right? He was a playboy. But then again, why did he stayed by her side these weeks? Did he indeed felt something for her?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it ^^ The inspiration struck late last night, so if you find something that isn't right, it's because I was very sleepy. I don't know if it's great news for you, but I will make another chapter (or even two) because I kind of changed something in the plot and plus, I don't like writing chapters more than 4000-5000 words because for this chapter to be the last meant to write approximately that much. And I know some parts suck, but I will edit them...some day.<strong>

**So, you have now found out the real reason why Sakura doesn't want to have sex. But this isn't all. In the next chapter I will write more about what happened when she was about to be raped.**

**Oh, and sorry for the late update! I hope you're not mad at me for it :D**

**Please review and tell me your opinion regarding this chapter!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
